1. Field
Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device with a field effect transistor and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to their relatively small-size, multi-functionality, and/or relatively low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are considered important elements in the electronic industry. The semiconductor devices may be classified into a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device including both memory and logic elements. To meet the increased demand for electronic devices with relatively fast speed and/or relatively low power consumption, semiconductor devices with relatively high reliability, relatively high performance, and/or multiple functions are needed. To satisfy these technical requirements, semiconductor devices require increased complexity and/or integration density.